1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mount or page for holding articles such as photographs and wherein the photographs can be conveniently inserted in place in slots and wherein the photographs can also be conveniently removed from the slots when desired or required. In one form of the invention, the present invention consists of a sheet of cardboard or the like that is folded upon itself, and wherein a portion of the sheet stock has adhesive thereon so that after the sections have been properly folded, the completed article can be provided which has a plurality of slots arranged in a distinctive manner whereby photographs can be conveniently held and protected therein. Suitable hinge mountings can be provided whereby the pages formed in accordance with the present invention can be mounted in a suitable album, and in addition the pages or sheets can be used with spiral notebooks and the like.
2. Summary of the Invention
Recently companies such as Polaroid and Eastman Kodak have developed new cameras and film which produce photographs such as color photographs that develop instantly as they are being watched and other manufacturers are also marketing similar equipment and film. Because the photograph comes out of the camera already covered with a plastic film, the photograph is protected so that there is no need for an album page having a plastic sheet to protect the photograph. Further, the additional plastic film covering provided by previous album pages such as that shown in prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,581,423 may also detract from the sharpness of the colors because the photograph is viewed between two layers of plastic instead of one layer. The page of the present invention for housing or holding this type of photograph so that the photograph so that the photograph is not covered with a layer of plastic overcomes these problems. The page of the present invention is compatible with these new photographs and the page can be made to hold different numbers or quantities of photographs such as two photographs, four photographs or the like. In accordance with the present invention, the photograph holder or page is constructed and provided in a highly advantageous manner with numerous advantages.
There is further provided other important features such as a special method of constructing the holders or sheets as well as the positioning of the slots.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a photograph holder that has improved characteristics and advantages for holding photographs, as compared to previous photograph holders or mountings.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a photograph holder that is ruggedly constructed and efficient to use and which is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following specification when considered in the light of the attached drawings.